The present invention relates to ventilation or air-conditioning systems and more particularly to an outlet nozzle in motor vehicles for such a system.
German Patent Application DE-A20257500 discloses an outlet nozzle for ventilation or air conditioning systems having several direction louvers which are respectively able to swivel around a swivel axis running parallel to an outlet sided front edge. The louvers can be placed in a parallel directed airstream setting or a diffused-flow setting near the back edge of the louvers on the intake side while being mutually slaved by the crank guides of a coupler.
In the case of the above known outlet nozzle, the directional louvers are swivelled by a crank cylinder which is supported in the lateral walls of the nozzle housing with the ability to turn both parallel to the directional louvers and in an axially displaceable manner. The crank cylinder and the control element which controls it are displaced in a more or less axial direction according to a sweep setting.
In another known case which only provides a parallel adjustment of the directional louvers, these louvers are swivel-supported in the lateral walls of the outlet nozzle housing on their front edges by way of marginal journals. The back edges of the directional louvers are connected together by a coupler such that, when one directional louver is swivelled by a control knob which is mounted on the front edge of the louver, the rest of the directional louvers are able to be coadjusted in parallel such that the air being conveyed can flow out as a directed airstream either into the headroom of the passenger compartment or into the legroom of the inside of the vehicle or into a so-called middle plane, optionally with possible intermediate settings.
The problem with these known outlet nozzles is that they do not provide directed diffuse-airstream capability without complex construction.